Implications and Almosts
by SavLWilliams
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Klaine, but most don't know about their twins, Everett Anderson and Cameron Hummel. Read as they fall in love, fall out of love, cause chaos, and sing and dance their way through school. NOT TWINCEST! Only slight love ;
1. Introduction

**So, everyone who is on Tumblr (which is most of the readers, I'm sure) know all about the Twinverse, with Everett, Blaine, Kurt, and Cameron. I liked the idea so much that I decided to write my own. I really hope you enjoy it. Only my second fic. So here it is: Implications and Almosts.**

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at his brother with incredulity, wondering what the hell was going on in his brain. The day before, Wes, David, and Thad had mentioned the rival glee club at their own meeting, stating that even though they had lost at Regionals, they were slated to be contenders at this year's Sectionals. As soon as they said it, Blaine saw the wheels turning in his twin's mind. So now they were sitting in the parking lot of William McKinley High School, where the New Directions was planning on performing for the school.<p>

"Everett, this is a terrible idea. What if they recognize us? Or worse, what if they don't? What if they find out we don't go to McKinley?" Everett laughed at Blaine, checking his hair in the mirror.

"Blaine, chill, okay? First, no it's not a terrible idea. They are our competition this year for sure, and we need to...feel them out. Second, stop with the what ifs. We're not even in our uniforms, alright? So shut up, and get out of my car." Blaine rolled his eyes, fidgeting. "I mean, just enjoy the show, okay? The gym is this way. We played basketball here last year." He said, dragging Blaine along to the doors of the gym. The entire school was piled inside, and they snuck over toward the bleachers, taking in their surroundings. A man who Everett assumed to be the principal was speaking into a microphone.

"-should see the nurse immediately. Welcome to our homecoming assembly. Because of last week's grisly train derailment, the Dulcimer Club is on hiatus until further notice. But do we ever have a treat for you." Everett scoffed, elbowing Blaine.

"This ought to be good." Blaine noticed his sarcasm, but wasn't convinced...he heard Wes and David talking quickly about the club yesterday, and they seemed genuinely worried.

"Fresh off their last place at Regionals, please give it up for New Directions!" A few people clapped, which pleased the Andersons. The music started and a blond girl danced onto the stage, bending over with her butt sticking up in the air.

_Baby, can't you see, I'm callin?_

_A guy like you should wear a warnin'_

Blaine watched as the remainder of the group joined her onstage, watching each one of them with a careful eye. He looked over at Everett, his mouth hanging open. One of the drawbacks to attending an all boys school was the fact that Everett freaked whenever he even saw other girls, even though he had a girlfriend. Blaine didn't mind. In fact, it didn't even phase him. He continued to watch, his eyes lingering on one boy in particular. He recognized the song as he continued to watch the boy. Toxic, by Britney Spears...and they were good. They were very good. The chorus broke out, and they began dancing, like, really dancing. That was something the Warblers never did. They did their dumb two-step move, something that even the stick-in-the-mud Blaine had to admit was the reason they had failed to even qualify for Sectionals last year. That and their awful sound choice. He glanced at Everett again, who was watching on the edge of his seat. Blaine turned back. He liked sexy performances as much as the next guy but he was pretty sure one of the guys was their teacher, which brought it to a different level, and not necessarily a good one. It was borderline raunchy, but the vocals were good. He continued to watch and listen.

_It's getting late to give you up_

_I took a sip from my devil's cup_

_slowly, it's taking over me._

_Ah, too high can't come down_

_It's in the air spinnin round and round_

_Oh, can you feel me now?_

_With that taste on your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slippin under_

Blaine watched the brunette boy again, unable to take his eyes away from him. He was suddenly extremely uncomfortable as his eyes gravitated downward due to them all doing a pelvic thrust once, twice...his eyes widened as he stood behind a black girl, using their hats to cover her chest...Blaine cleared his throat, hoping Everett was too distracted by the performance to notice his discomfort. Entranced, Blaine watched unblinkingly until the fire alarm rang over their heads. He thanked whatever gods were above and grabbed Everett's arm, sprinting out of the building.

"But that girl-" he mumbled, pointing to a pretty Latina. Blaine glared at him.

"Forget the girl, let's go! Before they catch us!" That snapped Everett out of his trance. They ran to the car, throwing themselves in and speeding off to avoid questioning teachers. Neither of them spoke until about halfway back to Dalton.

"They were good." Blaine scoffed, pretending that he didn't think the same.

"They were okay." Everett glanced at him, eyebrows nearly at his hairline.

"Don't 'they're okay' me. They were good and you know it."

"You only think they were good cause of the one girl."

"Not one. They were all hot. I'd bang any one of them."

"Everett! Ugh, you are such a pig!" He laughed.

"Don't act like you didn't think it was hot. I saw you staring at that one dude. You're eyes were as big as a baby's head." Blaine choked on air, glaring at Everett again.

"I...There-what guy?"

"That gorgeous brunette. You didn't take his eyes off of him. Every time he-"

"Everett! Enough! So what? You're allowed to look at girls with no problem! The one time I even look at a guy, you make fun of me for it?" He exploded, chest heaving. Where the hell was this anger coming from?

"Sorry. I won't mention it again." And he didn't, both Andersons falling silent for the rest of the drive back to Dalton Academy.

Kurt looked at Mercedes, brushing his hair back into place. The students were finally allowed back inside, and the Glee kids were all sitting in the practice room, still in their costumes from the performance.

"Well, I can't tell if that was a raging success, or an epic fail of a performance," he said in his dead pan voice. Mercedes gave him a sad smile, but before she could speak, Mr. Schuester entered the room.

"Kurt, enough. I think the performance went well-"

"Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester pulled the fire alarm. Everyone ran, and I'm pretty sure no one will remember the performance tomorrow," Quinn pointed out. He looked away, and Kurt huffed beside Mercedes. He felt his phone go off, and he not-so-discretely checked it, seeing his brother's name showing up on the screen.

"What now?" He mumbled so that only his best friend heard him. He read the message, that Cameron needed a ride home today, unlike he had originally planned. Kurt stood, seeing that it was the end of the day, and began to leave the risers.

"I don't see- Kurt. Where are you going?" Kurt feigned ignorance.

"I have to go, Mr. Schue. It's a family emergency." Finn stood.

"Is everything okay?" Since he and his mother moved in with Kurt, Cameron and their father, Finn had somewhat attempted to adjust to life with the Hummels. He considered Burt to be more of an uncle rather than a father, which was understandable, but heaven forbid if something happened to one of the Hummels. Kurt tried to tell Finn to shut up and sit down without opening his mouth.

"Yeah, it's just Cameron. It's fine. He just needs me for something."

"Kurt, sit down. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait if it's not urgent."

"It is urgent, Mr. Schue. I have to go." He left the room without another word, somewhat angry at the performance. It wasn't their best, and if truth be told, Kurt felt he should have been allowed to sing a lead. It was his idea, after all... he walked toward his car, where Cameron stood, leaning against it.

"Twins must have the trait for telepathy, because I was practically begging for reason to leave. Thank you." Both of them got into the car, and Cameron looked at him in confusion, clutching a book to his chest.

"Why? You love glee club," he asked. Kurt gripped the steering wheel tightly, driving home.

"I do. I do. But lately- well...actually it's always like this. I suggested that we do Britney Spears, and Mr. Schue gives Brittany- which I'm glad she got a lead- and Rachel leads, and himself the male lead. I mean, last time I checked, New Directions was supposed to be performing, not Schuester and the Rejects..." Kurt said, going off. Cameron, who was used to Kurt's outbursts, merely sat with his brows furrowed.

"Have you said anything about it?"

"Several times."

"Well, Kurt, unfortunately you just have to kind of...I don't know...deal with it for now. I'm not- hold on," he said before Kurt could interrupt. "I'm not saying you should accept it. It's not fair that the midget should get all of the solos, and it's definitely not fair that your coach gave himself a lead over a student. I mean, I thought him performing with you guys was a little...inappropriate."

"Thank you!" Kurt interjected, nodding. He knew Cameron was right. He would just have to deal with it for now. There wasn't much else for him to do. Both of them were quiet for the remainder of the short drive to the house, where they saw Carole's car in the driveway. Without speaking, they entered the room they shared with Finn, glad the room was large enough for all three of them. Cameron went to his corner of the room, replacing the book in his hands with another, cracking it open as he sat on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. Kurt lay on his stomach on his bed, flipping through the pages of the newest Vogue magazine. Suddenly, Finn plowed into the room.

"What the hell is up?"

"Nothing. I had to drive Cameron home."

"So you ditched glee like that?"

"Pretty much," Kurt replied, not even looking up from his magazine. Cameron was watching however, his eyes darting between Kurt and Finn. "I mean, it's not really a glee club anymore, is it? It's pretty much the Finn and Rachel Variety Hour, featuring as their back ups, the New Directions!" He said in an overdramatic cheery voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds, Finn. I have an amazing voice, yet I'm always overlooked. I'm sick of it. And I'm not the only one." Finn looked at Kurt, hurt. He had no idea that's how Kurt really felt.

"I'm...I'm sorry Kurt. I-"

"Save it, Finn. It's not your fault. It's just one of those things..." Kurt returned to his magazine, Finn looking at Cameron. He just shrugged.

"So, how are you and Rachel, Finn?"

"What? Oh, we're good. She's, uh, she's coming to dinner Thursday night." Kurt scoffed, grabbing his iPod from his bedside table, thumbing through. He settled on Keane's "Somewhere Only We Know."

"Cool. So, Finn...I need your help." The taller of the three got up and sat on Cameron's bed, seeing the serious look on his face.

"What's up, dude?" Cameron sighed, thinking of how to word this.

"It's...girl stuff. I like this girl, a lot. And I think she might like me, but how can I be sure? I've never had a girlfriend. Most girls don't like nerds." Finn smiled at Cameron.

"I might not be the best person to ask this, bro. Quinn asked me out, and Rachel practically threw herself at me. I mean, you saw how she was last year." Cameron nodded, but leaned closer to Finn.

"Finn, you're the only one I trust," he said before lowering his voice, glancing over at Kurt, who remained blissfully unaware of their conversation. "I'd usually go to Kurt for advice, because he's usually right, even if his own judgement is a little...off sometimes." They both paused and thought of Kurt's out of control crush on Finn from last year. "But I mean, he's gay, and he's never even had a boyfriend. And girls are totally different from guys. I just need help."

"Sure, dude. I'll help, but I gotta know...who are you crushing on?" Cameron bit his lip, looking down.

"Mercedes." Finn's eyes widened. That took him by surprise.

"Mercedes, black Mercedes? Your twin's best friend Mercedes?"

"Of course. What other Mercedes do we know? And so what if she's Kurt's best friend? And so what if she's black?" He asked defensively.

"Easy, Cameron. Just asking. I just figured you'd be into someone like...I don't know. Not Mercedes...but that's awesome, dude! How long have you liked her?"

"Two years."

"Whoa...okay. So, you said you think she might like you too?"

"Yeah, but I don't know. I mean, she's really flirty when I'm around, but she's kind of always like that. And she's so kind. She helped Kurt admit that he's gay, something I tried for years and failed. She's just...I don't know." Finn tried his hardest not to laugh at the lovesick puppy look on Cameron's face.

"Just, tell her you like her. I mean, she's not going to flip out on you. She's cool. If she doesn't like you, then she'll still be nice to you." Cameron bit his lip.

"But-"

"No buts, man. Just ask her out. She'll really like it." Cameron smiled at Finn, glad he could talk to someone about his girl problems. He loved Kurt, more than even their own father, and Kurt could almost always help him, but he just didn't feel right asking him about girls. Just like he was pretty sure Kurt would never come to him again for advice about boys.

"Thanks, Finn. I really appreciate it."

"Sure thing." They were both quiet for a while as Finn returned to his corner of the room. After fifteen minutes, Finn looked back at Cameron. "Dude?"

"Yes?" Cameron asked from the pages of his book, not even looking up.

"Can you tell me what 'termine la tarea' means?" Cameron looked at Finn and laughed, setting his book down to help him.


	2. Spill

**Chapter two is up! Yay! So, I really hope you guys enjoy this. I'm really enjoying writing it. I'm sorry if Everett and Cameron aren't really...what everyone expects them to be, but I really like the way I've made them (I think I'm in love with Everett, just saying...). I've also rated this M for later chapters as well as Everett's foul mouth. It gets worse. I'm sorry if that really offends anyone. I also want to apologize for the amount of time it's taking to get Kurt and Blaine to actually meet, but as Darren would say, it needs to be organic...**

**So without further ado, chapter two.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. BELONGS TO FOX AND RIB**

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes slowly, the bright light filtering through his long dark eyelashes as he focused on the sight before. Everett Anderson smiled, looking at the face of his sleeping girlfriend, her usually expressive face more peaceful than ever. He tore his eyes away from her to glance at the clock, swearing quietly.<p>

"Baby?" Everett said softly, stroking her hair. She shifted, but didn't wake up. "Sophia?"

"What?" She finally opened her brown eyes, squinting in the sunlight.

"I have to go. It's seven. I have to be back at Dalton." Sophia groaned, cuddling up to him.

"Can't you just stay here with me all day? Please?"

"I wish I could. But I've got to go. I love you," he said, getting up and throwing his clothes on haphazardly. Sophia watched him, a sad smile on her face.

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her goodbye before he left the dorm room. Everett walked down the hall with his jacket draped over one shoulder, and for a moment his heart stopped, seeing the hall monitor approaching him. Upon closer inspection, he smirked. He knew Julie. He could talk himself and Sophia out of trouble. It was one of his specialties.

"What are you doing here? Boys are strictly forbidden!" Her blue eyes widened. "You spent the night with Sophia didn't you? You are in so much trouble this time, Anderson." Everett stopped dangerously close to the redhead.

"No, I'm not. You wouldn't really tell on Sophia, would you?"

"I most certainly would!"

"Even after she caught you cheating off of Elizabeth Holmes's test last week and didn't report you?" Julie gasped, but Everett chuckled.

"She-she told you about that?"

"Of course she did. She thought it was funny. But that's not the point. The point is, Julie," he said, his voice much lower. He was thankful that this was one of his other talents: being sexy on demand. "I really should be going. Sophia shouldn't get into trouble for something so silly as this. And you really shouldn't tell on her. You won't, will you?" Julie shook her head, still staring at his face. Everett flashed her a winning smile. "You're a doll, Julie. You really are," he said, walking away. He hadn't even made it to the parking lot before his phone rang. Everett groaned before answering it.

"What?"

"Where are you?" Blaine asked, practically shouting at him.

"At Crawford, where the hell else would I be?"

"Everett! Would you stop doing that? You're going to get all of us thrown out of school!"

"Stop doing what? Sleeping with my girlfriend? Fat chance. And what do you mean 'all of us?' No one's going anywhere," he replied, speeding down the street toward Dalton.

"If you and Sophia get busted, Dalton and Crawford will throw you out, and then they'll throw me and Jeff out for being related to you two!" Everett laughed at his twin.

"Shut up, man. Dalton can't risk their reputation if they throw us out. We're goddamn Andersons, Blaine. Our dad's a fucking senator. Are you serious?" Blaine was silent. One point for Everett, zero for Blaine. "Listen, cool your jets. I'm pulling in now." He hung up, all but running to the room he and his twin shared. As he was opening the door, Blaine was running the comb through his hair for the last time. Everett loved his brother and had no problem with him being gay, but he sometimes wished he didn't practically scream it.

"Blaine, I love you man, but lay off the gel, alright?" Blaine glared at Everett's reflection.

"Not everyone wants to look like a bum, Everett." He looked at his reflection. Blaine did have a point.

"I guess I could shave."

"You think? You look homeless, Ev. Homeless." But Everett rolled his eyes. He did not shave. He didn't even really shower. All he did was jump into the stall, get his hair wet, and jump out. He'd shower properly later, but now he didn't really have the time. Blaine was still in their room when Everett walked back in, dripping wet in a towel. Blaine was listening to a cheesy song as he reentered, a song that Everett didn't approve of. He laughed and grabbed his own iPod from his bedside table and plugged it into the stereo, satisfied with the first song that popped up.

"Talk to corporate, like a boss!" He rapped, laughing the whole time. Blaine rolled his hazel eyes, not cracking a smile at all.

"What?" Everett asked innocently.

"You have the worst taste in music."

"It's Lonely Island, dude! Fine, we'll listen to some of your shit." He motioned for Blaine to choose one as he thumbed through his limited wardrobe. The familiar sound of Neon Trees blared through the room. Everett smirked.

"'Animal'. Good choice."

"I want the Warblers to sing this." Everett turned to Blaine.

"Hm...that'd be awesome." Blaine smiled. Everett checked himself out in the mirror, fingers tracing the marks Sophia left.

"Damn it, Soph."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Dang. That's a good one." Everett smirked, turning to Blaine.

"Don't worry, Blaine. One day soon, you'll have your own marks from some hot piece of ass." Blaine blushed.

"No, I-"

"I mean, you could right now if you wanted to...experiment," Everett replied, his hazel eyes looking up at Blaine's identical ones from under his dark lashes, a look he seemed to have perfected.

"Everett! That's disgusting!"

"Is it? I mean, no offense, but you don't get any action at all, and I get enough to share. Come on, Blaine. I'm your twin. I know you better than you do." He approached him, having fun torturing Blaine this way. "I know exactly what turns you on and what doesn't. Cause you're just like me." Blaine gulped, and Everett had him pressed against the door. He grabbed Blaine's tie, pulling his face close to his. "Besides, we're so fucking hot." Blaine seemed unsure of what to do. Everett let go, walking back toward his closet. He would never really make out with his own brother, but it was really funny to watch his brother squirm. He really was a prude. "That's your problem, Blaine. You might be hot, but you're not sexy."

"What do you mean?"

"You just, I don't know. There is no ounce of sex appeal to you, at all." Blaine looked down, dejected. "I'll teach you how to be sexy after classes, okay? I've never tried to seduce a dude before, but sexy is sexy, no matter who it's for. And maybe if you like, I don't know, get sexy, dudes will be lining up at our door for you. I just want you to find a boyfriend so you can be less lonely." Everett slipped into his Dalton jacket and grabbed his bag. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, still dazed by whatever Everett had tried to do before. The latter smirked. This could be interesting, he thought as they walked toward history together.

"Finally," Nick whispered as the twins took their seats at the table between Wes and David and Nick and Jeff.

"Welcome to class, Your Royal Highnesses." Jeff joked, bowing in his seat. If only you knew, Everett thought to himself.

"Yeah, well...I was a little caught up."

"With what?" Jeff asked. Everett glanced quickly at Blaine. Jeff had just warmed up to the idea of Everett dating his younger sister. He had no idea how Jeff would react if he knew that he and Sophia were sleeping together.

"Just sleep. Didn't want to get up. One of those mornings." Everett sincerely hoped he would just accept it.

"Yeah," Blaine piped up. "I had to practically drag him out of bed. Literally." Everett silently thanked his brother. Jeff and Nick laughed quietly.

"What does Sophia see in you?" Everett only shrugged, tightening his tie around his neck, hoping it completely concealed the giant hickey on his neck.

"Can you guys stop talking? Some of us are trying to learn here," Wes asked in front of Everett and Blaine. Everett looked at Wes, as if to say "really, Wes?"

"Wes, no one at Dalton wants to learn except for you," he retorted. Nick high-fived him quietly.

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Riley, Mr. Beckman, Mr. Mitchell, Mr. Chang, and Mr. Anderson, please stop talking so I can continue with the lesson." Their teacher, Mr. Lynch called from the front of the class. Wes glared pointedly at Everett, who just winked and made a kissy face.

It was a typical morning for Kurt Hummel. He'd already been pushed into the lockers twice, and he couldn't pay attention in glee because of it. Beside him, Mercedes Jones nudged him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, trying to focus.

"...And now, drumroll please, Finn," Mr. Schuester began. Finn did as told, a goofy grin on his face. Sometimes Kurt wondered what he ever saw in the boy. "Because I have in my hand our competition for Sectionals next month!" The club cheered. "First, the a cappella choir from the all boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers." Kurt nodded, looking at Mercedes.

"Okay," Santana began. "Hold up, like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head." She glanced at Kurt, who only looked at her and rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why she always said stuff like that. Brittany admitted to him that they shared plenty of "sweet lady kisses." Kurt faced the front again, wanting to rip Santana's ponytail off her head.

"And the other team to beat," Mr. Schue continued as if he didn't hear Santana's dig. "The Hipsters, a first year club from the Warren Township Continuing Education Program." A few people clapped. "Now, they are a glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GEDs."

"Is that legal?" Rachel Berry asked.

"How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Kurt laughed quietly at Mercedes's comment. Puck piped up next.

"Are you kidding? Brittle bones. Give one of those old ladies a good luck pat on the rear, it'll shatter her pelvis." Kurt zoned out while Mr. Schue rattled on about the boys versus girl challenge, and he stood to join the girls.

"Kurt, I'm going to say it again. Boys team." Kurt glared at the back of his head and walked over to sit beside Mike Chang.

As soon as the bell rang, Kurt flew out of the music room in his search for Cameron. Lately, it seemed that he was the only one who even sympathized with Kurt. But perhaps that was because he was the only one who knew just how badly Karofsky was bullying him. Kurt finally found him in the library, his nose stuck in a book like always.

"What are you reading this time?" Cameron didn't even look up. He didn't have to. He could feel Kurt's presence.

"Hunger Games. By Suzanne Collins."

"I'll have to read it."

"Sit down, Kurt." He did as told, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "Spill."

"What?"

"I'm your twin. I know when something is wrong. Spill." Kurt sighed.

"It's a lot of things. Glee club, mostly..." He let his voice trail off. His twin looked at him finally, concern written across his features.

"What's going on with the glee club?"

"It's boys versus girls week, and I want to join the girls, because it better suits my vocal range, but Mr. Schuester refuses to let me side with them, which means I'll end up doing back up to Finn...again."

"I thought that would have changed after you guys did Rocky Horror. I mean, 'Time Warp,' come on. You sang lead on that!"

"Sort of lead. Finn sang most of my part because I couldn't shriek like Richard O'Brien. I just...I'm so sick of it. Glee is supposed to be my stress release, not the cause of it!" Cameron rested his hand on top of Kurt's, squeezing once.

"Talk to Schuester about it. Nothing is going to change unless you say something." Kurt stood quickly.

"You don't get it, do you, Cameron? Nothing is ever going to change. I'm an out gay kid in Ohio. I will always be forced to the background." He began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cameron called out, but Kurt ignored him, rushing to his locker. He approached it as Puck and Artie went by, blind sided by Karofsky, who shoved him into the lockers. Kurt turned to face him, anger growing with the pain in his back and shoulder.

"What is your problem?" He shouted, and Karofsky turned toward him. For a moment, Kurt debated running away.

"You talking back to me?" His fear grew exponentially. If he were to run, it would have to be now. Football player or not, there was no way Karofsky could catch Kurt if he sprinted off down the halls. "You want a piece of the fury?"

"The fury?"

"It's what I named my fist," the bully replied. It was too late for Kurt to run. He was trapped.

"With that level of creativity you could easily become assistant manager at a rendering plant," he retorted. Karofsky looked confused.

"I don't know what that is, but if I find out it's bad, the fury's gonna find you," he said with finality, pushing Kurt hard into the lockers once more before leaving. Thankfully, Mr. Schuester was turning the corner and saw Karofsky walking away, Kurt still pressed against the cold metal.

"Is there anything that I can do?" The teacher asked as he handed Kurt a small cup of water once they were in his office. He took the cup silently.

"No. This is my hill to climb alone."

"Can I be honest?" Kurt raised his eyebrows as an answer, his mouth full of water. "I think it's getting to you." Really? Kurt thought, I hadn't noticed. But the Spanish teacher continued. "Usually this stuff rolls right off your back, but lately you've been belligerent, angry, pushing people away..."

"Can I be honest with you? You, like everyone else at this school, are too quick to let homophobia slide. And your lesson plans are boring and repetitive. Boys versus girls? That doesn't challenge any of us."

"You mean because I didn't let you join the girls like you wanted." Kurt sighed, setting the empty paper cup on his desk.

"To answer your question, yes, I'm unhappy. And yes, being the only out gay kid at this school gets me down. But most of all, I'm not challenged in the least here," he said, leaving the office. He didn't even know why he was angry at Mr. Schuester. He was actually trying to help for once, and yet Kurt pushed him away. Schuester was right... But instead of turning back around, he walked right out of school, and right to his car, and he drove right to his house. The tears rolled down his face as he entered his room, the urge to kick everything welling up inside him, but he ignored it. Instead he flopped himself onto his bed and cried himself to sleep. Kurt didn't notice Cameron come in later that afternoon, placing a blanket over him. He didn't hear Finn blunder in, then walk back upstairs after Cameron grabbed him by the back of the shirt and forced him into the living room.

Blaine looked at Everett like he had grown another head.

"What?"

"I told you I'd give you sexy lessons. So come on. Try to seduce me."

"Everett, I'm not going to try to seduce you. You're my brother. You're straight. And, oh, right...you're my brother!" Everett just laughed.

"So what? Look, listen..." He moved in front of Blaine on his bed so that he was forced to look at him. "I'm not doing this to be weird, Blaine. I promise. I love you. You're my twin. And I know you're lonely. I know you feel secluded, even here at Dalton. I know it bothers you when you see the guys around here with their girlfriends, especially me. You deserve to be happy too, Blaine. You really do. I'm just trying to help. I really am. It's not like I'm going to fall in love with you and try to fuck you right here, okay? I just want to see what I'm working with," he explained, holding onto Blaine's shoulders as he spoke quietly. He understood, and he appreciated Everett's help, but he was simply not comfortable trying to even pretend to seduce his own brother. As if he knew exactly what was going through his twin's mind, Everett continued. "Just pretend it's you. How would you want a guy to talk to you and treat you? Hm? Does that make it a little easier?" Blaine bit his lip, nodding once. Everett smiled.

"Yeah. Okay, so I just... God, I don't even know where to begin."

"Hey, relax. Try to be less...uptight. Just chill. You can still be in control but relaxed, alright? I do it all the time." Blaine nodded again, licking his dry lips. As he looked at his brother, he realized his words from that morning were true. Blaine might be attractive, but there was nothing sexy about him. Everett screamed sexy. Blaine was suddenly very jealous of that fact, wanting to sneer, but smirked instead.

"There you go. That's good. A smirk is always good," Everett said, reassuringly. "Try to give me a sexy look." Unsure of what to do, Blaine attempted to look sexy, looking up at Everett from under his dark lashes. "Okay. Give me...sensual."

"What's the difference?"

"Sexy is...'I want to fuck you right now, so shut the hell up and get in my bed.' Sensual is more seductive. Like, 'I'm going to run my hands all over you slowly so I can feel every inch of you.'"

"Um, okay." Blaine tried to look sensual, but he knew he failed.

"Alright, sultry."

"What...what is the difference?"

"Sultry is more passionate. It's like, 'I want to make love to you slowly, but it'll be really steamy.'" Blaine snorted.

"Everett...you are killing me."

"What?"

"Your examples..."

"Are you going to try to be sexy or not?" Blaine nodded again, swallowing hard. He attempted to be sultry, but Everett sighed, which he took as a sign to stop.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"Everything. Watch me. Sexy," he said, and sure enough, he looked sexy. Blaine was even more jealous than before, because it was so effortless for him. "Sensual." Everett made a different face, and there was a difference. It basically conveyed everything that Everett said in his example. "And sultry," he said. Blaine looked away, biting on the inside of his mouth.

"Great. Well, that's great."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just...I don't know."

"Blaine, have you ever kissed a boy before?"

"No."

"Have you kissed a girl?"

"No."

"So, how do you know that you're gay?" Blaine wanted to hit Everett.

"I just know. I'm not stereotypically gay, but I've known for years."

"But how do you know? You wouldn't really know one way or another."

"Everett, I'm gay. I like boys. Just because I'm not sexy doesn't mean that I don't know my sexuality. I knew Dad would, but I never thought you'd question me." Tears began to sting Blaine's hazel eyes, and Everett looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I didn't-"

"Every day of my life I wish I wasn't gay, that I was straight. I wish I didn't like boys, because life would be so much easier if I liked girls. Every day I ask what I did to deserve all the shit that happened back at Central. To be shoved into lockers. To be kicked to the ground. To be tortured so much that I was hospitalized. To be called faggot every day."

"Blaine, I didn't- I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I just-"

"No, it's okay. I just...I'm so afraid that I'll never find anyone. What if I just end up alone for the rest of my life? What if I never find anyone who loves me for me? I don't want to be alone, Everett." The tears were falling freely now, and Everett was crying as well. He usually didn't cry, but the times he did cry were usually brought on because Blaine was crying.

"Blaine, I know I'm not a boyfriend, and I don't love you like that, but I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world. You're literally my other half. I would do anything for you. And you didn't do anything to deserve what happened to you back at that hellhole of a high school. You are a beautiful person, Blaine." He drew Blaine to his chest, resting his chin on his heavily gelled head. He rocked him back and forth like they did when they were children. "And you're not alone, Blaine." He began humming a song that sounded vaguely familiar, but Blaine began to doze off until Everett started singing softly. He loved when he sang, even thought their voices sounded almost identical. Everett's was rougher, rawer, filled with more emotion.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_Felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine sat up, smiling at his twin as he took his hand in this own. He closed his eyes when Everett wiped the last few tears away. Blaine began singing.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble trying to make sense_

_Of thing sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

Both Blaine and Everett sang the final chorus, Blaine tightening his grip on Everett's hand.

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_

_can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine let go of Everett's hand and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I mean it, Blaine," Everett said quietly. "You aren't alone. I'm always here for you. I love you, bro."

"I love you too. Thank you."

Cameron checked his watch again, noticing that Kurt had been asleep for four hours. He had checked on him twice, but it smelled like Carole was almost finished with dinner, so he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Smells delicious," he said. Carole turned, smiling.

"Thanks, honey." He smiled back at her. He really liked Carole. She reminded him a lot of their mother.

"You're welcome. Is it almost finished?"

"Yes, sir."

"Great. I'm going to try to wake Kurt up." Her smile faded, and she nodded grimly. Cameron walked toward the bedroom, quietly making his way down the stairs. Kurt had barely moved in his sleep, which was surprising, since he usually was restless. He knelt beside his brother, pushing a stray strand of hair back into place.

"Kurt?" He didn't move. "Kurt?" The countertenor opened his eyes slowly, looking around like he didn't know where he was.

"What time is it?"

"Six-thirtyish. Carole is finishing dinner now. Are you hungry?"

"A little," Kurt groaned, stretching. Cameron smiled.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. And after dinner, can you tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why you left school early and went straight to bed. You only do that when something really bad happened. When Mom died, you came straight home after the funeral and slept all day."

"I don't want to talk about it." Cameron grabbed one of Kurt's shoulders as he began to make his way to the door.

"It's just me. You can trust me with anything." Kurt looked at him for a long time, finally nodding.

"Fine." As Kurt walked upstairs, Cameron's phone rang. It was Mercedes. He smiled as he answered.

"Hey, honey."

"How is he?" She asked without preamble. That was one of the many things Cameron liked about Mercedes. She didn't dance around the subject. She went straight to the point.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know what happened. He just woke up-"

"He's been asleep this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I thought he was just avoiding me."

"No. He's been asleep since he left, which I think was around two. I promise I'll make him call you after I talk to him, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Cam. Hey guess what?"

"What?" He asked, knowing exactly what she was going to say. He played along anyway.

"You know what next Tuesday is?"

"The sixteenth?"

"Our two month anniversary!" Cameron laughed.

"Oh, right...that thing..."

"Cameron!"

"I'm kidding, Mercedes. I know it is. And I will have a surprise for you on the sixteenth. But I have to go. Carole is finishing dinner now."

"Okay. I'll text you later. Don't forget to tell Kurt to call me or something."

"I won't forget. And I look forward to it." They hung up, and Cameron smiled. Of course he didn't forget what the sixteenth was. It was the day he finally plucked up the courage to ask his twin's best friend out on a date. She had smiled widely, and told him she had wanted him to ask her for a long time.

"Cameron, are you coming upstairs or not? Dinner's ready," Finn called from the top of the stairs.

After dinner, Cameron had Kurt tell him what happened. He told him about Karofsky and Mr. Schuester. Cameron sat quietly, absorbing everything Kurt was telling him.

"Kurt, you have to go to the administration."

"What are they going to do? He shoved me. Big deal. It's better than being thrown into dumpsters. It's not really about the act. It's just how angry he is. And it's for no reason at all. I don't understand..."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Is there anything I can do to help?" Cameron asked, watching Kurt's face. There was so much emotion, a new expression crossing his face every few seconds.

"No. There isn't. I appreciate your sympathy, but I will just have to...deal with it."

"Kurt, when I said that, I didn't realize...I didn't know-"

"It's fine, Cameron. Really. You're right. Now if you don't mind, I have to do my homework. I've got a lot to do before I shower and do my nightly moisturizing routine."

"Mercedes asked me to ask you if you could call her or text her. She's been worried about you. She thought you were avoiding her."

"I wasn't avoiding her..."

"Which I told her. But she's very worried about you, Kurt. She's your best friend." Cameron looked at Kurt, his eyes begging him to do asked. Looking away, Kurt took his phone out and dialed Mercedes's number. Cameron listened to their conversation, but didn't make a show of it. Instead, he pretended to do his chemistry homework, which was a joke, because he practically taught the class. As he listened to Kurt's responses to whatever his girlfriend was saying, Cameron wondered if McKinley was safe for his twin anymore. He had always known about the bullying, and that Karofsky was a homophobe, but this was getting out of control. This was turning scary quick, and he refused to allow his brother to get hurt like this anymore. Cameron also thought about the glee club. That was supposed to be Kurt's safe haven from the discrimination, but it seemed like Kurt was still receiving it. Maybe he'd have to speak with Mr. Schuester if Finn refused to stand up and do it.


	3. Mentor

**Ladies (mostly ladies) and gentlemen, I finally present the third chapter of this story. I apologize profusely for the delay...I meant to have it up ages ago, but I've been going through a lot of things lately, and quite honestly I just forgot about the story. But I'm back, as well as our favorite four boys. I want to thank my bestie Jennie for pestering me to finish this chapter...I finally got it done, whore. I also want to thank those who continued to read the story and add me to their alerts and so forth...**

**So without further ado, here are Kurt, Cameron, Blaine, and Everett...**

* * *

><p>Kurt placed the board up on an easel, pointing stick in his hand as he explained his ideas for the number.<p>

"Now, obviously, for this medley to work, I'm going to have to sing lead, and of course, when you're singing Diana Ross, Bob Machiese marabou feather boas are a must."

"Isn't this lesson about opposites?" Artie asked, looking at Mike and Finn. "I mean, you in a sequin gown and a feather boa is exactly what you'd expect." Kurt was beginning to get irritated.

"Okay, who said anything about a gown?"

"Uh, dude," Puck began, standing up. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in them old folks jello, or... visit the Garglers-"

"The Warblers-"

"Whatever. See what they're up to. You can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in." Puck finished, taking a seat behind Artie. Kurt wanted to argue. He wanted to fight Puck for being an arrogant bastard, but for once, Kurt didn't have the energy to.

"Fine." And with that he left, grabbing his poster. If Puck thought Kurt could be useful as a spy, that's exactly what he was going to do.

After a speedy change into something that vaguely resembled a picture of the Dalton Academy uniform he saw in the Lima newspaper a few weeks ago, Kurt was driving toward Westerville. He felt his heart drumming against his ribcage. This was one of the most single-minded and reckless things he'd ever done in his life. He could get kicked out of the glee club for this. Maybe he could take Puck down while he was at it, since it was his idea. As he pulled onto the narrow drive, Kurt felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop. He was driving toward the most beautiful school he'd ever seen, a large brick building that looked like a castle or something. It was amazing. He parked his black Navigator in a visitors spot and nervously walked toward the front doors. From the moment he walked in, he could feel the high energy, the buzzing of male chatter filling the halls. Boys were all walking in one direction, so Kurt followed as they led him up a staircase. Unfortunately, this lead him to the dorms, which was not what he was looking for. As he walked back down the stairs, Kurt felt stupid for even going to the private school. Looking around, he finally took his shades off as he felt someone pass by him closely, and not knowing what else to do, Kurt stopped him.

"Oh, excuse me," he began, watching a dark haired teen turn to face him. Still trying not to be hit from behind, Kurt barely looked at him. "Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm, uh, I'm new here..." Finally he met the other boy's eyes, and he felt his jaw drop again. He was beautiful.

"My name's Blaine," he said, holding out his hand to shake Kurt's, who finally did after a momentary brain lapse.

"Kurt." He placed his hand into Blaine's rougher, larger hand, shaking it once. Kurt had to shake his head to unhook his gaze from Blaine's face. "So what exactly is going on here?"

"The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons." Blaine leaned closer, winking. Kurt might have just died. "Tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So, wait. The glee club here is kind of cool?" He couldn't believe it.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" Blaine said, a quiet laugh in his voice. Kurt raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Come on," Blaine continued, taking Kurt's hand again. "I know a shortcut." Speechless, Kurt followed Blaine as he took him down a deserted hallway. He couldn't even form thoughts as they ran toward wherever. The only thing he could think of was that this beautiful stranger was willingly holding his hand. Kurt didn't even care if he was gay, straight, orange, purple, or dinosaur. They finally reached a pair of doors, which Blaine opened in a movie-esque manner to reveal a gaggle of boys, all excited and nearly dancing in their seats with anticipation.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt said before he could stop himself. Blaine just turned around and fiddled with Kurt's lapel.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, New Kid. You'll fit right in." Did he just wink? "Now if you'll excuse me." Kurt looked at him, confused. Until he opened his mouth to sing. Kurt's jaw nearly fell open.

_Before you met me_

_I was all right but things were kinda heavy_

_You brought be to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

His voice was amazing, Kurt thought. He couldn't even remember why he was here, because this singer had made him forget everything. Made him forget that he was here to spy, here to bring down the competition. He just knew that he was falling for a stranger. The only thing he knew about Blaine was his name, and that he was perfect.

_You make me feel like_

_I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look-_

Kurt continued to watch Blaine and the Warblers perform, blushing furiously when he pointed and sang to him. There was no way this guy could be straight. No way. At least, Kurt prayed that he wasn't.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like-_

He finally tore his attention away from the singer and looked at the rest of the students, remembering what he came here for. The rest of Dalton loved the Warblers. They were actually paying attention to the glee club. A slight pang of jealousy shot through Kurt.

_I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look_

_Imma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yeah!_

_You make me feel like_

_I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_Imma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt stared, cheering enthusiastically, his heart swelling when Blaine looked back at him through the crowd. He was head over heels in love with someone he had only known for literally five minutes.

* * *

><p>Cameron looked around the classroom, noticing that one specific person was missing. He turned around toward Finn and Puck, who were doodling something and giggling.<p>

"Where's Kurt?" Finn and Puck both quit being stupid and looked at each other.

"Um..."

"Finn, where is Kurt?" He didn't respond, and Cameron became angry and concerned. "I'm not going to ask again. Tell me right now, Hudson."

"He went to spy on the Wobblers-"

"Warblers-" Finn cut in, looking back down at his desk.

"Whatever, dude. He went to go spy on the rival glee club." Cameron's jaw was set, glaring at Finn.

"You let him go?" He almost shouted.

"Mr. Hummel, please turn around," their teacher, Mrs. Pollock said, becoming agitated. Cameron did not do as told, but instead raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Hummel?"

"I need to use the restroom."

"Congratulations. Now, the ionic compound is- Mr. Hummel, where are you going?" She called out, but he was already out the door and heading to his car when he heard another voice call out after him.

"Cameron, wait. Cam!"

"What, Finn?"

"Listen, we didn't think he'd actually go. To Dalton to spy, I mean. Puck just kind of jokingly suggested it, and he actually did it. I'm sorry, man." Cameron was so sick of Finn not standing up for Kurt, so tired of him not supporting him, especially when it came to his friends.

"No, you listen, Finn. I know it's difficult for you to accept that Kurt is gay, and that our dad is dating your mom. I get it. I really do. But that gives you no right to put Kurt on the back burner. You never stand up for him, never ever do anything to help him. You just let the bullies torture him. Where were you the other day when Karofsky shoved him into the lockers again? I thought last year, when Dad yelled at you in our room that one day- don't pretend like you don't remember- I thought that maybe you'd man up and stand up for him, but this year? Forget about it! You only care about Rachel and getting laid. Kurt is gay. He is gay, and he will never change. The sooner you accept that, the easier your life will be," Cameron shouted to the nearly empty parking lot. Finn looked down at his shoes, embarrassed.

"I do care about him-"

"You have a really shitty way of showing it, Finn." The taller of the two looked up at him. Cameron never swore. Finn knew that he really messed up.

"I know. I'm sorry, Cameron, I-"

"You don't need to apologize to me. It's Kurt you need to apologize to."

"You're right. But before you drive all the way to Westerville, just call him. Or text him at least." Fuming, Cameron took his phone out and shot his twin a quick text, wondering where the hell he was. Within moments, he got a message back from Kurt with an apology and an "I'll explain everything when I see you. Everything is okay. Great even."

"You're really lucky, Hudson."

"I know. Come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

><p>Blaine pushed the drink forward, looking at the boy in front of him. If he was going to be honest, he looked scared. Good, he thought. He was a spy. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he had once spied on his glee club. That was the first day he had seen Kurt. He almost shook his head, focusing on what was going on in front of him.<p>

"Latte?" Kurt took it, mouthing a thank you. "This is Wes and David."

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." Blaine almost laughed before realizing that he was being serious. Wes was the first to answer.

"We're not going to beat you up."

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of...endearing," David said as Blaine took a sip of his medium drip.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came," he said knowingly. He could feel Wes's gaze on him, as if to say 'it takes one to know one.'

"Uh, can I ask you guys a question?" All three of them raised their eyes as a response. Blaine watched him struggle to ask the question, and knew what was coming from his lips next. "Are you guys all gay?" Blaine laughed, then stopped, not wanting to be rude.

"Uh, uh, no. I mean, I am, but these two have girlfriends."

"This is not a gay school," David replied. "We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy."

"Everybody gets treated the same. No matter what they are. It's pretty simple." Blaine watched Kurt closely, seeing the tears in his blue eyes.

"Would you guys excuse us?"

"Take it easy, Kurt." Blaine felt both of them get up, not taking his eyes away from Kurt's face. Finally Blaine spoke.

"I take it you're having trouble at school."

"I am the only person out of the closet at my school. And I've tried to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal who has made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice."

"I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school, and it really...it pissed me off." He hadn't thought about Central in a very long time. He tried very hard not to think about that school, but he wanted to let Kurt know that he did know how he felt. "I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that...nobody really cared. It was like, 'hey, if you're gay, you're life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it.' So I left, and I came here. Simple as that..." He wanted to cry, but kept it together for Kurt, who looked broken beyond repair. Whatever was going on at McKinley...it was close to as bad as what had happened at Central. "So you have two options," Blaine said, hoping to cheer Kurt up in some way. "I mean I'd love to tell you to just come and enroll here, but I know tuition at Dalton is sort of steep, and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or...you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt...and you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?"

"Confront him," he said, leaning forward, trying to get his point across. "Call him out. I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away. And it is something that I really, really regret." Blaine sat back and watched this boy, so obviously broken, so hurt...all he wanted to do was reach out and hug this boy, tell him it was all going to be okay, but he knew that wasn't the answer. That was only an illusion... Blaine reached into his pocket instead and held out a tissue wordlessly, which Kurt took, equally silent.

"Listen, Kurt...here is my phone number," he said, finding a napkin and the pen he always kept in his pocket, scribbling it down. "Feel free to call me or text me whenever, especially if something happens with this...Neanderthal. Okay?" Kurt took the napkin, eyeing the number, then took out his iPhone to add the contact.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Everett sat in his room, tossing a football in the air as he listened to Blaine go on and on about Kurt. He thought it was hysterical that the kid Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of a month and a half ago suddenly showed up again. Everett told him it was God. Blaine told him he was an ass.<p>

"He looked so scared, but so beautiful, but so fragile...I want to make a move, but how can I? This kid is going through hell, and I know that look on his face. I know it. I've worn it myself...the last thing he wants is a boyfriend to complicate things-"

"Whoa...hold the fuck up. Who said anything about being his boyfriend? You just met him, Blaine." But the tamer of the two rolled his eyes at his twin.

"So what? Sure, I just technically met him, but I haven't stopped thinking about him since I first saw him. He's...perfect."

"He's perfectly confused, Blaine. Listen," Everett began, throwing the football at him. Blaine caught it effortlessly. "I know you want to date this guy. I want you to date this guy. But think back to when you were in Kurt's no doubt designer shoes. Try to remember how scared and confused you were. You didn't need a boyfriend to make shit more complicated. You needed a friend. Someone to confide in, especially one who knew how you felt. I tried to be that for you, but obviously I didn't know what it was like. Blaine, right now this Kurt kid needs a friend, a mentor, if you will. That's the best thing you can do for him right now. Later, when the time is right, you can make a move and then you two can be gay lovers forever and move to Massachusetts, or wherever gay marriage is legal." Blaine blushed, but he knew Everett was right. He nodded.

"You're right. I can't do that to him right now. I-" he said, his phone going off loudly. He checked it, not recognizing the number, but opened it. Everett looked over his brother's shoulder, seeing that it was Kurt. A smile spread across his face. He listened as Blaine typed out a hasty reply, stowing the phone in his pocket.

"So how is Kurt?" Everett asked in a sing-song voice. A deep shade of red, Blaine bit his lip before he replied.

"He wanted to thank me for the advice I gave him this afternoon." Everett's smile now split into a wide grin.

"Mhm...just remember...friend...mentor..." He said, getting up to leave his brother alone for a few moments. As he entered the bathroom, he sighed with relief. Despite their parents' beliefs about gays and God, both of the boys were believers, and Everett looked upward.

"Thank you, Lord," he whispered quietly. "Thank you, for bringing Blaine to Kurt Hummel."


End file.
